A Strange Message in the Yokai Pad and Danger in Data-Digital World
Whisper: So, now we've taken two journeys. One to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other one is to put all the lost heart where they belong. To tell you this, neither one was easy, but I was sure to be glad to be the bird to write down what happened. Two journeys, you sitting quiet right here in these two Pads. But now, look like the only thing left in one of them is a single line. Of course, maybe that's because they're the only word this book was meant to hold and it's time for me to close it. But I don't know who is Nikorai, Yuuya and Taiga? Whisper saw an entry, and he went to Keita's Room And he explain to him Keita: A Strange Message? Whisper: Of course. I don't think I wrote this. And you know I never let the Pad out of my sight for this. And I don't know when anybody wouldn't have a chance to... Keita: Their hurting will be mended? Hmm, Whisper. It sounds like somebody need help and doesn't know what to do. Let's get this over with. Whisper: Okay, but how? All the other entry are completely blank, whis. Keita: I know, the words you wrote are gone, but that doesn't mean the journal is empty. But we need to see Ryder, Fuyunyan and the other. He tell his friends about what happen to the Journal Inaho: Do you know what Ryder is doing? USApyon: Don't know, Dani. Ryder: All right. Everything is ready. And you will gonna like it. He push the Button and it turned into a Computer. He pull and the beam is scanning the Yokai Pad, the monitor show the journal and it shows 7 World's, and then Red blocks shows up All: Huh? Fuyunyan: What's happening? Marshall: Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad! It's completely go Crazy! Rocky: Why, crazy? Chase: He meant the Blocks! Is completely go crazy! I don't know what's causing it exactly, but there's something wrong with the world's inside the journal. And we can't analyse that message for you, too! Fuyunyan: Isn't there anyway we can try? Keita: Hmm, maybe if we could get in there somewhere and fix the data, we could figure out what's happening. Zuma: (Gasp) That's it! We could look for someone already in the jornal and ask them to explore the world's and repair the data. That's great, Keita! Whisper: Someone to explore the data from the inside... Then Fuyunyan got an Idea Fuyunyan: Every! I think I know three person who can help us! In the Monitor A Robot, Purple Dragon and a Red Dragon is Floating around the Data and they landed on a Platform Back at the Lookout Ryder: See, I found a way to rewrite Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damem's data! Jibanyan: What does that mean, nyan Ryder: It means I gave the Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon who's in the Datascape the power to use their Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's. Now they can help is un-glitch all the journal data... I hope. USApyon: That Data is a new Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon? Whisper: Of coruse. and are you saying they're not the same Digimon met on our journey before? Fuyunyan Your journey with the Digimons was all recorded into data. So they ARE the Digimon we know from before. Just another Version. Ryder: And since they're still them, they can help us restore all the world's to the way they're supposed to be. Then a Red Alarm has shown at the Monitor All: (Gasp) The Monitor show Red Data Fuyunyan: What's happening? Keita: I have no idea. Ryder: Wait here. Me, Inaho, Keita will run next door and take a look. Be right back. And Paw Patrol, stay here. He, Inaho and Keita left the Lookout Whisper: I guess they must have figured it out. Komasan: Excuse me, Fuyunyan, but what exactly is it we're doing here, Zura? Fuyunyan: Well, you see, someone left a strange message in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. And the only way to find out who wrote it is by carefully analysing every entry inside. Jibanyan: And what the Message say, nyan? Fuyunyan: "Their Hurting will be-" Whisper: Hmm... strange. Fuyunyan: What is it? Skye: Look! There's someone in the monitor! Komajiro: Monge, I thought that Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon were on there own in there. They look at the Monitor and it was three Black Coated person Whisper: Who was that! I-I don't remember writing down in this Yo-Kai Pad. At the Monitor Shoutmon: Who... are YOU? They left and went off Fuyunyan: (Voice) Can you hear me? You have to go after them whoever they are. Fast! They went off and three Black Coated Person is not here Gumdramon: Huh? Your Majesty. Did we get ourselveselost from here? Who could they have run off to? Shoutmon: No clue. Then they saw the Heartless Fuyunyan: (Voice) Watch out! They're the Heartless! It's time for you to use your powers! Damemon: Don't worry. We can do this. Fuyunyan: And you have to use your power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's. All: Right! Then their Hand's are Glowing and it was a Gold Ring on Gumdramon's Wrist, Damemon has two Shield and Shoutmon has a Sword on his Right hand Gumdramon: Huh? Where did we get this? Fuyunyan: (Voice) You have that now because you've gained the power to fight. It's also your power to survive. You're got to a fight sometimes. But don't ever forget- keep your light burning strong. They're fighting the Heartless and they did it. And then a Door appeared Fuyunyan (Voice) It's time to open the door. Just open it and head there. All: Okay! They open the Door and they went to the Light They open their eye and their in The Island Zone Shoutmon: What the? How'd we get here? Fuyunyan: (voice) Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon? Gumdramon: That voice again. Who are you? Fuyunyan (voice) First, are you okay? Damemon: You already know our names. Have we met somewhere before? Fuyunyan: (voice) Well, I guess. I'm Fuyunyan. I've never met the you in this world, but I do know you, Digimon.. You could say we are friends Damemon: And so, we've never met before, but you seem to know who we are, was it? I don't get it. Fuyunyan: (voice) You see, I'm from another world and- well, it's a long story for you. Anyway, there is a mystery me and my friends are trying to find out. Well, we're searching for some answer somewhere in that world you're in. Shoutmon: Why? Hmm, I don't know what's happening, but are you saying you want me to explore the island? Fuyunyan: (voice) Yes. That's the one. And if you need anything to help, I'll be right here. All: Alright! Fuyunyan: (voice) Good, now look around the island and find something. Damemon::Well, I saw some blocks! What are they doing here in the island? Fuyunyan: (Voice) I have no clue. But I do know that it was part of the Mystery. Shoutmon: Okay! We'll ask around! They went off Fuyunyan: Thanks! Oh, and remember, Digimon. We might be world's apart, but you just say that word and I'll do anything I can to guide you. Fuyunyan: (Narrating) After talking to your friends in the Digital World, you figured out that more mysterious blocks were popping up all over the Digital World They also told you that the suspicious person in the black hood was last seen heading to someplace called the Secret Place. They went the Secret Place Shoutmon: That's strange? I know he was here somewhere? Damemon: But where did he go? They saw a Brown Door Gumdramon: I think he went that door? Then everything is rumbling Shoutmon: Whoa!? What's happening!? There's a road for the taking if you end our world's aching. Shoutmon: That voice... who's that? Fuyunyan? Then Gumdramon hand is Glowing At the Lookout They saw a Bright Light coming from the Monitor Fuyunyan: What the? What is that Bright Light! They covered the Eye's and the light is gone Whisper:: That's very strange? I think I just see star. Chase: Huh!? Oh no! Look at what's been added to the Journal?! They saw the next Entry Whisper: Someone is gone and written a brand-new entry! Fuyunyan: "Theres a road for the taking if you end our world's aching." USApyon: Why does THAT mean? Fuyunyan: If only I know what to do... Whisper: Which world could they mean? Ours? Rubble look at the Monitor Rubble: Look! They look at the Monitor Fuyunyan: (Gasp) Was that? At the Monitor Damemon: Looks like we're okay. But what was that? Shoutmon: I don't know. They saw a Black Coated Person behind them ????: This world has been connected. Shoutmon: What? It's you! ????:.... Now stand tied. There's a road for the taking.... if you end our World's aching. Gumdramon: What does that mean? Is that a question or something? So, what will I supposed to do with that? ????: To make this place whole, the Crest's the place. Gumdramon: The Crest... the place? He went to the Portal Shoutmon: Wait! Then they saw a crest of Friendship at the Brown Door Gumdramon: What the? What's is that? Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimons, what did you saw? Shoutmon: There's something's strange here, Fuyunyan. The guy in black left behind that... um... well, That looks like a Crest. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Did he say something to you? Gumdramon: Well. He said, "To make this place whole, the Crest's the Place. I think he meant this. Fuyunyan The Crest's the place... I got it. Gumdramon, try using your power. You might get that crest on those to ring on your wrist and it might be able to trigger something with it. Gumdramon: Okay! He use his power to the Crest and he got it They open their eye and saw the Digital World collapsing Shoutmon: What the!? What happen here!? Fuyunyan (Voice) Digimon, are you alright? Gumdramon: We're okay. But... what's happening to the Digital World? Fuyunyan: (Voice) I don't know, but whatever it is that's causing the glitches must be there. Damemon: If we have to get rid of it, will the Digital World be restored? Fuyunyan: (Voice) I think so, but be careful. Whatever's in there is strong. Shoutmon: Alright. We got this. They saw a Darkside made out of Data, they're gonna run, but there's nowhere to run from it, so they have no choice but to fight it, they're fighting it and they defeated it. And everything has been sucked up, even for Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, their holding for their dear life and they lost their grip All: (Scream) Back at the Lookout They look a Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Signal and their gone Marshall: Do you think their okay? Whisper: I hope so. And I'm tracking them down. Then the alarm is Beeping USApyon: What's happening? Whisper: Another entry in the Yokai Pad. He press the button and saw a New Entry Komasan: "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." I wonder what it means, Zura? Jibanyan: Hey, look! They saw a Video, and it shows Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon at the Collapsing Digital World, they saw a Brown Coated man behind them and he open a portal for them. And the Video has ended Whisper: That's weird, I didn't have that kind of video, that can't be right. If the Data has repaired, we should be seeing the videos that were written inside my Yo-Kai Pad, was it? But what we just saw that never happened. Or, at least, I never wrote it down, whis? USApyon: Your saying it's showing some video you don't know about, Dani? Rocky: Hmm, I wonder what's happening inside the Yo-Kai Pad. Then an alarm from Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is here and their in Traverse Town Chase: We found them!